Manipulation of the Wizarding World
by griffindor-forever
Summary: harry finds that another Potter comes into the picture and works with Malfoy. Hermoine has some 'family problems' and harry tries to help. They finally find their true feelings HP/HG. My first fanfic, I would like helpful reviews to improve my story. REVIEW PLEASE :)
1. Chapter 1: The other potter

**The manipulation of the wizarding world**

Chapter 1: The other Potter

It was their sixth year and the three friends, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermoine Granger sat together in the great hall on the gryfindor table along with the rest of their gryfindor friends. All four houses were chatting away until, a big figure stood at the front of the hall, Albus Dumbledore. He waved a hand and gestured silence, almost instantly the students obeyed. In a quiet but confident voice he said "welcome to another year at Hogwarts, we have a few changes within the teachers this year. I would like to introduce an old friend of mine, Professer Slughorn, he will be taking over potions as Professer Snape is off with some family matters". A huge round of applause sounded through the great hall, mostly at the fact that Snape wasn't there. Once again Dumbledore issued silence, the students followed. He continued, "And I'd like you all to welcome back Professer Lupin who will once again take the position of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher". Harry, Hermoine and ron looked at each other stunned, as was the whole room. The hall was dead - silent. Harry whispered to hermoine, "why didn't he tell us?". Hermoine simply replied with a shrug of her shoulders. The trio didn't know why he came back, but, they knew there was a reason. A very important reason.

Before they could dwell on the matter, professer McGonagall opened the two golden doors at the other end of the hall and walked towards Dumbledore. Following her, was a stampede of shy little first years. Harry had completely forgotten about the sorting. Ignoring the sorting ceremony, harry thought to himself, 'I've never been to a sorting ceremony before apart from my own. I've always had 'problems' - making me miss them all'. There was only about five students left as Harry started tuning back in. "Ravenclaw!" he heard the sorting hat shout. "Hufflepuff!" he heard the hat boom again. One by one the students were stepping forward about to learn 'their fate'. McGonagall called out the last name on the list, "Grace Potter". A small girl, with long jet black hair similar to Harry's, approached the stool. The whole room was speechless especailly Harry. As the girl sat down, she caught a dark glance at him. He suddenly felt his stomach churn. Her eyes matched the colour of his, only darker - more misty. Grace sat on the stool and everyone leaned closer in antisipation. The three friends stared at each other in utter shock. "Do you know her? Is she a relative?" ron sputtered out. Harry replied "She can't be a relative, it has to be a coincidence. Apart from Sirius, I have no true family". Hermoine butted in "Are you sure Harry? She looks an awful lot like you". Harry simply said "That's what I'm afraid of...". The hat was placed on her head and the hall burst into mutters.

"Is she a relative?"

"Do they know each other?"

"Is it just a big coincidence?"

These questions crept through the hall as the sorting hat was thinking. Harry was thinking about the possiblities of her actually being related to him. He couldn't think of any possible, sensible conclusions. The hat disturbed Harry and snapped him out of thoughts, just to confirm his worst fear.

"Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table stood up in applause whilst the other three tables were speechless. Harry looked down at the end table, they were all stood up and clapping, apart from one, easily identifiable as Draco Malfoy, Harry's school enemy, his rival. Draco looked at harry, He had an evil smirk across his face. Harry snapped his head back around, he then glanced at the head table, they were also shocked, with the exeption of Lupin. He seemed less suprised, he just had a straight face, he was lost in his thoughts. It looked as if he was expecting this to happen.

The Slytherin table had calmed down. The new Potter sat down at the table. Everyone returned to look at the front of the hall to see Dumbledore, also recovering from shock, he looked ready to speak again. He cleared his throat and ushered complete silence. "... Let the feast, begin". He clapped his hands once and plates and plates of food appeared on the table. Sausages, mash, chicken, vegtables and jugs of pumpkin juice. Whilst the older students started helping themselves to the food, most first years were amazed by the magic that they're adapting to, and the amount of the food that was stacked upon the plates in the middle of the tables. Most of the food was gone. Ron still, typically, stuffing his face with food. Without warning, the dessert appeared on the table. From pumpkin pie to magical moose. As a treat Dumbledore added things like: chocolate frogs, liquorice wands and bertie bots every flavour beans. Everyone had a wide smile when saw the beans, they were the most popular treats in the wizarding world. The flavours were endless, from baked beans to brussel sprouts, from candy floss to ink, even vomit! The reactions of some of the students when they ate a bean was just priceless! As much fun as it was Harry was still extremely confused about 'the other Potter' situation. He sat there, nibbling on a cauldron cake. He was always fascinated by the wizarding world wonders like, sweets and treats, but, he was too indulged in his thoughts.

'It's not possible, it can't happen, not me. Everything always happens to me. Why me?'

Hermione saw him, his face, he looked worried, concerned. He scrunched his face trying to think harder. Unaware that he was being watched.

**Harry's P.O.V**

I looked up and I saw hermoine looking at me, staring into eyes, when she looks at me, it makes my inside melt. She looked at me for a few seconds. Whenever I see her, the anxiousness and worries i have would disappeared, temporarily disolve, like I had no problems in the world. I've sort of had 'a thing' for Hermoine since near the end of their third year. I love to get lost in her chocolate brown eyes, like a maze I'd never wish to find my way out of. I've always admired how smart she is and how she is so beautiful without her noticing, if I try to compliment her on her looks, she blushes and looks away. However, I'm sure that she doesn't like me the way I like her. She doesn't want 'the boy who lived', all that attention, that's one thing I know she doesn't like - attention. She doesn't want me...

**Hermione's P.O.V**

I looked at Harry. He was deep in thought. He scrunched his face, when he does that, he makes me giggle, when he does that, he looks so cute. He looked up and I realised that I was starring at him, I blushed and looked away - I didn't know what else to do. His scruffy black hair and his emerald green eyes, they're are like gems, glistening gems. When he looks at me, I feel comfortable, safe, happy. I found that I had feelings for Harry since the start of fourth year. I try to look good when I know that I'm going to see him, he compliments me, sometimes. I don't know why I try anyway. He doesn't want me - the bookworm of hogwarts. He doesn't want the muggle-born who is too stuck in her studies. He doesn't want me...

**Third person**

Everyone had finished their dessert and were starting to get ready to leave. Harry noticed that Grace was talking to Malfoy. Up to no good no doubt, Nosing in other people's buisness. New Gryfindor first years were talking to their classmate 'celebrity' - Harry Potter. They were amazed when they heard about the things that he has done within Hogwarts. He gets used to it, every year people want autographs and pictures, it's almost like a tradition. Dumbledore, again, stood at the top of the hall. He bellowed across the great hall "Prefects, take the first years to your dormitries". Everyone left the great hall, with the exeption of the golden trio. They walked up to the head table, they aimed for Lupin. Remus was stood and the trio walked up to him. Harry was the first to speak. "Answers, Now!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Manipulation of the Wizarding World**

**Chapter 2: Answers**

Lupin didn't seem surprised at Harry's demand. "Harry, calm down. I don't know every detail, however, I have heard rumors… meet me in my office tomorrow after lunch, and I will tell you what I know". With that, he retreated from the great hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione just stared at each other still shocked from 'the other potter' incident.

The three friends finally headed back towards their dormitory, just trying to ignore the fact that Harry could possibly have a magical relative. They reached the portrait, where the fat lady stood poudly.

"Password?" She said with confidence.

"Higgletrum," All three of them replied almost simultaneously.

The Fat Lady's portrait swung open gaining them to their familiar home; The Gryffindor common room. All three of them were engulfed by hugs and welcomes from the rest of the Gryffindor friends.

That night, Harry just lay in his four-poster bed, thinking, wondering, imagining… He was just reliving that moment when he heard her name. What does this mean for him? Is this good? Is it bad? Why would she not be in Gryffindor? All these questions were zooming through his mind, until he was dragged back to reality by Ron snoring – LOUDLY. 'Typical' Harry said to himself. He turned away from Ron and shut his eyes, trying to force himself into going to sleep.

Three hours later, and Harry was still awake in his bed, still thinking, thinking about his future. Going to sleep was a hopeless idea. He got out of bed, went down the stone cold steps and into the common room. His cold feet were welcomed by a fuzzy feeling of the carpet, already making him feel more comfortable. He sat on the scarlet red sofa and just plainly stared at the fire. Just then, he heard someone coming down the steps. He quickly got up and hid behind the wall. It was only Hermione. He revealed himself from behind the wall and relaxed.

"err… Hi Hermione" Harry said awkwardly.

"Hi, Harry, what are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask the same to you" He replied. Harry moved to sit on the sofa.

Moving to also sit on the sofa Hermione said in a soft voice "I can't sleep. I don't know why. Maybe it's just because I'm worried about you, about this whole situation".

Harry seemed surprised. "You're worried ab-about me?"

"well, yes. What are you doing up so late then?" Hermione said quickly in order to change the conversation.

"Y'know, thinking, Ron's snoring, just the usual stuff"

They sat in silence for at least 10 minutes. Hermione broke the silence. In a more serious tone she looked at Harry and said "you haven't really had a chance to tell anyone how you feel about 'this' situation. You can tell me, Harry". Hermione felt genuinely concerned for Harry. He has had no true non-muggle family since he was a little boy, and he's always wanted someone to talk to about it. Now, it could have all come at once.

"I'm not sure what to say Hermione, I couldn't believe what I saw and heard earlier, but it happened. If she is related to me somehow, Why was she in Slytherin? I'm not sure what to feel, am I meant to feel excited because I could have a sister or something? Or, am I meant to feel anxious because she is in Slytherin? I just don't know".

Hermione embraced Harry in a tight hug and they stayed like that, for what felt like years. After, about half an hour, they were both fast asleep on the sofa, still in some resemblance of a hug.

* * *

The first full day back at Hogwarts. Breakfast ends, lessons start, rumors begin, laughs made, but, out of all of that, Harry had one more important thing on his mind – Quidditch. Quidditch was Harry's favourite sport, by far. He was the seeker for Gryffindor, and a brilliant one at that. Other than Hermione and Ron, Quidditch was Harry's life. He was buzzing for the matches to start up again. Besides Hermione and Ron, his new nimbus 5000 was his best friend.

Snapping back to reality he heard… "Harry. Harry." Harry felt someone shaking his arm. It was Ron.

"Err yeah?" Harry replied trying to re gather his speech.

"Your food is going cold, you'll need your strength for our first day of lessons…" Ron's voice was getting bitterer as he finished the sentence. Somehow, Harry didn't think Ron wanted to go to his lessons today… All Harry could think about was what he was going to find out later that day from Lupin…

Harry looked across the table to see Hermione enjoying a bowl of 'wheetos'… He also saw Neville Longbottom, a good friend since first year… (**A/N: this story does not follow storyline of the books/movies**) considering it was his fifth year, he got to know Neville considerably well, he lives with his grandmother when he isn't at Hogwarts, his parents were in the order, but he doesn't like to talk about it and he isn't the best at magic. But, put Neville and Harry on a Quidditch team together against anyone, and they're doomed before they even start. Neville is also a one who lives around Quidditch, he plays beater on the Gryffindor team. In the try-outs everyone thought Neville would be hopeless, but actually he was the best to try-out in any team that year, except Harry of course.

Hermione could tell Harry was deep in thought. 'Probably about today' she thought to herself. 'I should probably head off to my first lesson'. Hermione rose from her seat at the Gryffindor table and Harry quickly realised. "Where are you going, Hermione?" Harry asked.

She replied, "transfiguration, and so you should you. We don't want to upset McGonagall on the first day back".

"That's a point. We should probably go, otherwise we'll be the experiments of that lesson…"

With that, Hermione and Harry said goodbye to everyone else at the table that had different lessons to them, and headed off through the double doors and up the stairs.

Outside Professor McGonagall's classroom, they both gave a deep sigh and opened the door. They looked around, and nothing had changed since last year. Nearly everyone was there, minus a few people. Harry and Hermione took a seat near the front of the classroom. They took out their books, whilst a dark brown cat, watched them, from the teacher's desk. Hermione said "good morning Professor". And then Harry remembered - anamaga. Harry must have still been adjusting from the muggle world. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall appeared from the cat.

"Good Morning Class, and to you Hermione". Hermione nodded in response. McGonagall continued "today we will be starting with a bit of re-". Suddenly, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walked into the room laughing. As soon as they realized where they were, they were dead silent. 'They haven't changed one bit since last year. Still disgusting' Hermione thought as she turned back around to face the front.

"Ah, Malfoy, nice for you to join us, did you forget that you had a lesson at all today?"

"I-," Before Malfoy could speak Mcgonagall interrupted.

"50 points from Slytherin, now take a seat before it will be more".

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, trying desperately to hold back they're laughter. McGonagall continued, "As I was saying before I was interrupted…" She looked at Malfoy with a displeasing look. "… We will be doing some revision from last year. Now who can tell me what the key point is when trying to do transfiguration?" Almost instantly Hermione's hand shot up.

'Welcome back…' Harry told himself.

* * *

Soon enough, it was lunch time, Harry wasn't hungry. Without hesitation, he headed straight to Lupin's room. He was going up the fourth flight of stairs, until he was stopped. Hermione and Ron looked at him, Ron spoke first "You didn't think we'd leave you to find out about the answers without us did you?"

Harry laughed and said "C'mon then, we still have to go to potions after lunch…" They all groaned at the thought of potions with Snape and the three of them headed to defense against the dark arts.

They opened the door to Professor Lupin's room. "Professor?" Harry scanned the room to see if he was in.

"In here, Harry" Lupin's voice came from inside his office. Harry motioned for Hermione and Ron to follow, they all entered the room.

"Hello, Harry. Hello, Hermione, Ron". Lupin said as he looked up to greet them.

"Hi Profe-" Lupin interrupted.

"Please Harry, Remus".

"Okay, Remus, please can you tell m- er, us, what's going on". Harry really wanted to know.

Lupin motioned for the trio to take a seat. They obeyed. "Harry, as I've said before , all I know is rumors, they may or may not be true. But, what I've heard is that you were actually a non-identical twin. Voldermort somehow covered up his tracks extremely well…".

"What? What has Voldermort got to do with this?".

"Sorry, On the night that Voldermort er, er, visited your house, there were two of you, two baby Potters. You and … Grace. That night, Voldermort took Grace. No one knows why. But, now she has joined Hogwarts".

"What? I have a sister?" Harry seemed genuinely shocked. Why wouldn't he?

Hermione joined in on the conversation, "That would explain the physical similarities, the black hair, the green eyes…"

Lupin agreed "Harry, are you ok? What I have told you would have come as a big shock to you".

Harry nodded his head, "yeah I'm fine, shocked – yes, amazed – yes, thanks for the information prof – I mean Remus, but we have a potions class to get to, we don't want to make Snape mad".

With that, Harry, Hermione and Ron all rose from their seats and headed for the door. Harry stopped and turned to Remus, "thanks for the information Remus".

"You're most welcome, Harry".

The three friends headed out the door. Lupin called out, "Hermione?"

Hermione popped her head back in the doorway "yes?"

Lupin replied in a more calmer voice, "Look after him, he'll want you to look after him not anyone else".

"will do, thanks professor".

"Remus, please!" he called out the door.

Hermione went to catch up with Ron and Harry, she thought to herself, 'WOW, he has a sister…'

**A/N: REALLY sorry for the very long wait, and thanks for sticking around, but I'm back now, tell me what you think, Read and Review, thanks, more chapters coming soon!**


End file.
